No Diet!
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Rangkaian program diet tlah diikuti Sungmin. Lalu apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa berat badannya bukan turun malah naik? Semua kata-kata 'monster' itu juga sudah ia ikuti? Pair KyuMin Shou-ai/ oNESHOT/ RnR please? With Announcement.


-KyuMin fanfiction- _**shou-ai**_

-_**No Diet!**_-

Pair : Kyu –O– Min

Length : One shoot

By © Choi Hyo Joon

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, _Shounen-ai_ , typo(s), tidak sesuai EyD, masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan satu per satu.

.

.

DON'T LIKE!

.

.

DON'T READ!

.

.

DON'T BASH!

.

.

DISCLAIMER : Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang ga' tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

SUMMARY : Tidak perlu mengikuti program diet! Bagiku tubuhmu indah.

..

..

..

Oopps!

Nampaknya semua orang harus berhati-hati dengannya. Semua orang takut melihatnya-saat ini. Ia begitu menyeramkan, membuat semua 'peserta' bergidik melihat amarahnya.

"HYA! AKU TAK TERIMA!" Ia mengajukan protes kemarahannya.

Ia bernama Lee Sungmin. Seorang pemuda yang sudah tiga bulan ini mengikuti program diet di 'Diet House'. Bukan! Bukan karena 'kritik' orang-orang sekelilingnya karena tubuhnya gempal, tapi ini lebih kepada kesadaran dirinya akibat baju-baju 'pink' kesayangannya yang sudah mengecil sekarang.

Senam? sudah! Gym? sudah! Sauna? Sudah!

Semua cara sudah ia ikuti, semuanya bahkan tak tersisa satupun. Apapun yang diperintahkan oleh dokter 'Diet house' Sungmin selalu mematuhinya.

Tapi apa? Apa yang ia dapatkan?

Bukan tubuhnya yang mengecil, malah sekarang berat badannya semakin bertambah, bahkan naik 5kg dari berat sebelumnya.

Sungmin kesal! Semua 'peserta' disini sudah mendapatkan khasiat yang manjur dan terbukti berat badan mereka—hampir semua—menurun.

Lalu, apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa berat tubuhnya tak jua turun?

"Sabar Sungmin-ssi." wanita cantik—ibu rumah tangga—itu sedang menenangkan emosi Sungmin yang sedang membara. Wajah innocent nan menggemaskan itu terlihat memerah, menahan amarah yang membuncah.

"Aku tidak terima! Akan ku tuntun Pelatih sialan itu!" Jika diberi termometer, mungkin suhu tubuh Sungmin saat ini bagai telur yang tengah direbus—mendidih. Wuu~, panas bukan!

"Tenanglah! Kau jangan seperti ini, kau pasti bisa ramping juga Sungmin-ssi." Ibu-ibu lainnya juga ikut menenangkan Sungmin, yeah mau apalagi 'peserta' Diet House ini rata-rata adalah kalangan ibu rumah tangga. Dan mereka—rata-rata—sangat menyukai Sungmin. Wajah menggemaskan seperti Lee Sungmin itu, siapa yang tidak akan 'gemas' melihatnya? _Cute_!

Terang saja pemuda imut ini kesal. Hei! Sungminlah yang sangat dan paliiiiiing tersiksa dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Jika, mereka semua menjalani diet normal, maka Sungmin akan ditekan(?) terus-menerus oleh sang dokter untuk diet 2x lipat dari apa yang 'lainnya' lakukan. Tapi, alhasil…

Kenapa malah berat badannya yang tidak turun-turun!

Sungmin sudah tidak sabaran, ia menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang sedang memberinya motivasi, menghempaskan tangan-tangan ibu-ibu—penggemarnya—dengan sangat kasar. Sungmin berjalan kesal menjauh dari kumpulan ibu-ibu. Ia melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal sempurna.

"Sungmnin-ssi! Sungmin-ssi!" Semua ibu-ibu memanggilnya, berharap pemuda imut itu kembali pada mereka. Tapi..., ibu-ibu itu hanya bisa mencicit pelan karena takut melihat amarah seorang Lee Sungmin.

Bahkan sangat menyeramkan! Sungmin yang lucu dan menggemaskan sekarang malah terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar marah."

"Iya.., Iya benar!"

Mereka saling berargumentasi tentang Sungmin yang sudah melangkah menjauh dari hadapan mereka. Panggilan-panggilan ibu-ibu itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan Sungmin. Saat ini, ia benar-benar terbelenggu emosi. Susah payah ia menjalani dan menerapkan semua program-program yang diberikan dokter 'sialan' itu, tapi mengapa tidak sukses?

Yap. Dokter di 'Diet House' itu adalah seorang namja muda yang tampan. Sayangnya, seorang Lee Sungmin menganggap dokter itu adalah seorang MONSTER menyeramkan yang selalu menyiksanya dan tidak pernah berbuat adil padanya.

Disaat semua orang boleh beristirahat sejenak—untuk program selanjutnya—malah Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah diizinkannya untuk duduk dan beristirahat. Pancaran mata penuh amarah tampak jelas dimata Sungmin. Emosinya kini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

'Braakk..'

Semua berjengit kaget, saat Sungmin seenaknya membuka pintu ruangan 'latihan' seenaknya.

Sayangnya banyak orang diruang Gym saat ini. Dan…

Ketemu!

Orang yang tengah dicari Sungmin sedang memberikan arahan pada seorang yeoja muda yang sedang ingin mencoba 'sit up'.

Tepat sekali. Disaat Sungmin datang, disaat itu pula yeoja yang sedang dilatih _sit up_ itu tengah terduduk dan berhadapan dengan dokter 'monster', untungnya kedua wajah itu sedang berpaling menatap Sungmin, kalau tidak —_errr_— jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Dokter Cho kita perlu bicara!" Bukan sebuah permintaan tapi Sungmin lebih tepatnya berkata dengan nada 'memaksa'. Kontan, semua orang terkejut dan menghentikan aktifitasnya sembari menatap pemuda manis 'kesetanan' itu.

Kilatan mata Sungmin bertemu dengan mata obsidian dokter tampan. Dokter itu segera berdiri menyudahi 'ajaran'-nya, dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan, dokter tampan itu berbalik, "Lanjutkan saja semua, aku tinggal sebentar ne." ucapnya lembut pada seisi ruang Gym itu, tak lupa senyuman ia berikan sebagai 'pemanis' kalimatnya.

Dokter Cho segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya jauh dari ruangan itu, "Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun Lee Sungmin?"ucapnya sembari berjalan cepat.

Tidak beda dengan yang terjadi di ruang senam—tempat Sungmin keluar tadi—disini ibu-ibu yang berada diruang Gym segera berkumpul membentuk kumpulan bergosip ria.

"Itu Bukannya Lee Sungmin ya?

"Iya.. Iya. Dia bukan orang yang diperlakukan istimewa oleh Dokter Cho itu?"

"Kau benar."

"Tapi kenapa dia seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu ya?"

"Entahlah mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar."

"Tapi dia sangat manis bukan."

_Yeah_, merumpi itulah hobi ibu-ibu ini. Apalagi menceritakan Dokter sekaligus pelatih yang paling digandrungi di 'Diet House' ini. Tampan, pintar, menawan dan juga kaya. Aissh! Ibu-ibu genit ini sering mendekati Dokter Cho untuk sekedar mencari perhatiannya—dulu—sebelum Lee Sungmin datang dan menjadi pusat perhatin Dokter Cho sepenuhnya.

..

..

..

"Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin menarik paksa tangannya yang sedang diseret oleh Dokter tampan. Entah mau dibawa kemana dirinya, tapi yang pasti Dokter menghindari Sungmin dari tempat keramaian 'tukang-tukang gosip' yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku bilang lepas!" Semakin kuat Dokter Cho menjerat tangan Sungmin, saat _namja_ manis itu menghentak-hentakkan tangannya agar dilepaskan.

"Kau selalu saja melawan!" ucap Dokter Cho, namun tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk membawa Sungmin. Akhirnya, ia membawa Sungmin kedalam ruangannya yang berada jauh dari ruang-ruang pelatihan. Ruang kerjanya terletak diujung lorong dari ruang-ruang pelatihan yang ada.

Tangan Sungmin sudah memerah, jerat genggaman tangan Dokter Cho begitu kuat, tenaganya begitu besar, namun entah mengapa dari pancaran mata obsidian itu tak ada kilatan kemarahan. Entahlah itu menurutku.

Dokter Cho menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin diatas sofa biru yang berada diruangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Dokter Cho.

Sungmin yang masih kesal, makin terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaan Dokter Cho. Pancaran matanya melirik tak senang kearah Dokter Cho, tapi Sungmin tidak berbicara apa-apa. Ia hanya diam memandangi wajah 'menyebalkan' itu.

"Jawab aku gendut?"

Kedua _orbs_ Sungmin langsung melotot kala mendengar kata 'gendut' dari mulut tajam itu.

"_Mworago_?" Sungmin membentak kesal, seenaknya saja dia dibilang 'gendut'.

Seringaian kepuasan terpatri sempurna dibibir Dokter.., ehm sebentar nama lengkapnya Dokter Cho Kyuhyun, itu terlihat dimeja kerjanya, _yeah_ Kyuhyun.

Bukan merasa menyesal karena sudah menyinggung perasaan _client-_nya malah ia terlihat senang melihat kemarahan Sungmin yang seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku? Apa aku berbicara yang salah? Nyatanya kau kan memang gendut." Cibir Kyuhyun merajalela.

Kedua _orbs_ Sungmin berkilat penuh emosi, namun entah mengapa ada pancaran kesedihan yang menyertai tatapan matanya itu, "Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu!" cicit Sungmin pelan. Sungmin mencoba menahan getar kesedihan karena ucapan 'menyakitkan' Kyuhyun padanya.

Siapa yang senang jika dipanggil dengan sebutan 'GENDUT'?

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran tidak suka Sungmin atas ucapannya yang _yeah_ dia sendiri sadar 'sangat' menyakitkan, tapi jujur saja dia sangat senang melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Kau memang gendut, tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku." Kata Kyuhyun, semakin mengolok Sungmin.

Sungmin meremas celana miliknya tepat dibagian paha, ia menahan gemuruh emosi yang siap-siap akan meledak. Tak ada jawaban serta perlawanan yang ia ucapkan untuk Kyuhyun saat ini, hanya saja kilatan mata penuh amarah itu sekarang lebih pada pancaran penuh kesedihan.

"Heuh~ lihatlah tubuhmu yang gempal itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyangkal kalau kau tidak gendut?" Kyuhyun masih terus menerus melanjutkan ucapannya yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Sebelumnya belum pernah ada pasienku yang sepertimu ini, diberikan therapy bukan menurun malah berat tubuhnya semakin naik. Kau satu-satunya pasien ku yang gagal uji coba." Kata Kyuhyun, ketus.

'Pluk…'

Tumpah sudah airmata Sungmin. Sangat menyakitkan harus dihina seperti ini padahal statusnya sama dengan pasien yang lainnya, tapi kenapa ? Kenapa Dokter Cho Kyuhyun terlihat tidak professional padanya? Kenapa bukan memotivasi Sungmin, malah menjatuhkan Sungmin dengan _shock therapy_ kata-kata seperti itu?

Sontak, Kyuhyun terdiam saat menyadari Sungmin menangis, menangis tanpa suara, menangis sembari menata matanya dengan kilatan kemarahan, menangis sembari menggigit bibirnya agar menahan isakan yang siap melesak kapanpun dari bibirnya.

"Kk—kau.." awalnya Kyuhyun berniat meneruskan kalimat menyakitkannya, namun melihat Sungmin menangis jelas dia tak tega melanjutkannya.

Sungmin berdiri cepat dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, yang awalnya ia berniat memprotes kegagalannya dalam program diet ini, tapi malah ia yang dihina begini. Sungmin berjalan tanpa mengatakan 'permisi' atau apapun itu sekedar berbasa-basi. Ia memilih meninggalkan Dokter menyebalkan daripada harus menerima kalimat-kalimat pahit selanjutnya.

'Greep…'

Sungmin menoleh saat lengan kanannya ditahan oleh seseorang dan pasti itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan!" tak perlu menoleh Sungmin tetap memandang kedepan, tangan satunya sudah bersiap memutar kenop pintu ruangan itu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" suara gemeletuk gigi kelinci itu saling bersahutan saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat menuruti keinginannya.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN BODOH!" Sungmin langsung menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia masih terjerat emosi, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kalau berbuat kasar seperti itu.

Sungmin berbalik dan memandang pancaran mata obsidian Dokter Cho dengan kilatan kemarahannya yang tak jua meredam, "APA? APA MAU ANDA? Anda ingin berkata aku cengeng! Anda ingin menjatuhkan aku dengan hinaan-hinaan anda! Anda ingin bilang aku pria gendut cengeng!" Sungmin memaki dirinya sendiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, meneruskan cacian-cacian yang menurutnya akan Kyuhyun katakan jika ia tak pergi segera dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin memandang geram kepada Kyuhyun,"Apa? Katakan saja apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan oeh? Hiks~" intonasi suaranya melemah, ia sudah semakin tidak kuat untuk berlama-lama menatap mata 'menyeramkan'.

"Aku memang gendut. Aku memang cengeng. Aku mem—hmpth—"

Sungmin melotot kaget, ia tak sanggup berbicara saat bibir tebal Dokter Cho menempel sempurna dibibir _cherry_ miliknya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menahan wajah Sungmin agar tak bergerak atas ciuman dadakan darinya ini. Sungmin memberontak memukul-mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun, agar menghentikan ciuman ini.

Namun, apa dayanya saat Kyuhyun malah semakin dalam menyesap lumatan bibirnya, membuat Sungmin terdiam dan berhenti untuk menolak.

Kyuhyun menyudahi saat ia merasa Sungmin menerima ciuman darinya. Ia menarik perlahan wajahnya menjauh dari Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih terkejut tak dapat berkata apa-apa, kedua _orbs_-nya yang mengerjap bersamaan menjadikannya seperti orang yang sedang terpelongo.

"Sekarang sudah bisa diam." Kyuhyun berucap lembt menatap dala manik mata Sungmin dan kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu bergantian.

"Aa—apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tergagap, wajahnya telah merona karena perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun masih setia menangkup wajahnya, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah bisa merasakan suhu panas yang mencuat begitu saja dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Menciummu! Apa kau mau lagi?" Kyuhyun menggoda, sembari mengerling nakal. Tak lupa ia mengecup pipi _chubby_ kiri Sungmin. Entah mengapa, perlakuannya berubah 360′ dari caciannya

tadi pada Sungmin. Malah Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin saat ini, mendekapnya hangat seolah menyesap wewangian dari tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar melepas pelukannya. Ia masih bingung dan sulit percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan 'monster' ini padanya. Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya melihat pancaran kebingungan dari manik mata _foxy_ Sungmin yang begitu menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ia menyentil hidung bangir Sungmin pelan.

"Berhentilah diet!"ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak, makin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Aiissh! Semua sulit dipercaya, barusan memaki, kemudian mencium, malah sekarang mengatakan…

"Berhentilah mengikuti diet ini Sungmin-_ah_."

Dahi Sungmin mengerntit tipis mendengar ucapan aneh dari Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Sungmin menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin walaupun ia harus rela merunduk mengingat tubuh Sungmin jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti program diet ini lagi. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melakukan diet, bagiku kau indah dengan tubuh seperti ini." puji Kyuhyuh, dan itu…, terdengar tulus.

"Kk—kau—"

"_Ne_, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai dirimu, tak peduli tubuhmu 'berisi' seperti ini. Aku suka semua yang ada di dirimu."

Sungmin semakin tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia seperti dipermainkan, baru saja pemuda itu bilang dirinya 'gendut', tapi kenapa sekarang malah mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

"Kau bohong!" kata Sungmin tak senang, dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya tak suka.

Segera, Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin lembut agar kembali menatapnya, "Aku tidak suka kau mengikuti program-program diet seperti ini. Dengan tubuhmu yang begini saja, kau sudah kelihatan imut, bagaimana kalau tubuhmu ideal, bisa-bisa semua orang akan memperebutkanmu." Ada sirat nada tak suka yang Kyuhyun sampaikan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku, menyuruhku untuk melakukan diet lebih, daripada mereka semua?" tanya Sungmin, masih tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, _yeah_ nampaknya ia harus membuka topengnya sekarang, "Itu karena aku ingin kau menyerah dan berhenti mengikuti program diet. Tapi bukan malah berhenti, kau malah makin bersemangat mengikutinya!" Kata Kyuhyun, kesal.

Sungmin menganga tak percaya. Jadi…, semua perlakuan Kyuhyun itu adalah bentuk ketidak sukaannya kepada kegiatan Sungmin ini.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal kau masuk ke tempat ini. Baru pertama kali masuk saja, sudah banyak ibu-ibu yang menyukaimu. Aku tidak suka itu. makanya aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu duduk bersama ibu-ibu genit itu, karena mereka suka menggodamu, dan kau tidak sadar itu." cemburu Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah Min-_ah_. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa dengan kegiatan ini. Aku suka kau dengan tubuhmu yang seperti ini, 'berisi' dan —_errr_—montok." Kyuhyun berbisik genit pada Sungmin, membuat semburat kemerahan menjalar hingga ke cuping telinga Sungmin. Sungmin malu digoda oleh Dokter Cho.

Sungmin masih mengimbangi khayalan dan dunia nyatanya saat ini, tapi entah mengapa ini seperti mimpi. Yang Sungmin ketahui Dokter Cho Kyuhyun selalu kasar, berbuat semena-mena dan membentaknya, tapi ternyata sikap dokter itu adalah bentuk dari rasa tidak sukanya sekaligus 'peduli' pada Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin berpikir Dokter menyebalkan itu membencinya tapi malah…, menyukainya!

"Kk—kau bercanda bukan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Ia masih sulit mempercayai semua ini.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku bercanda denganmu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tt—tapi—"

Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sungmin,"Sudahlah tak perlu kau jawab, aku tahu kau belum memiliki kekasih. Jadi, kita jalani saja dulu semuanya _ne_!" Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan sendiri saat Sungmin belum sempat menjawab semuanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menyadari tak ada reaksi perlawanan Sungmin baik dari ucapan maupun sikap, artinya pemuda manis itu menerimanya bukan. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh itu—lagi—dengan sangat erat. "_Saranghae_~"

'Hangat.' Ada secerca rasa yang sulit Sungmin ungkapkan, yang pasti ia senang walau bukan ini keinginan awalnya, tapi… ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan untuknya. Ia tak menyangka Dokter sekaligus pelatih yang selalu keras terhadapnya ternyata menyukainya seperti ini.

Tak terhindari senyum bahagia terukir dibibir Sungmin. Dan ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun untuknya, menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat menghentak.

Namun, seketika Sungmin tersadar akan sesuatu hal, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa semakin gendut setelah mengikuti semua arahan theraphy ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sembari mengecupi pucuk kepala Sungmin, "Karena aku selalu mencampurkan minumanmu dengan serbuk nutrisi agar kau tidak kelelahan, dan efeknya adalah—"

Beralih, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin, ingin membisikkan kata-kata yang sepertinya 'rahasia'.

"—tubuhmu akan semakin gendut."

"MWO?"

=END=

END yang gaje bukan -_-

Baiklah saya tahu dan sadar itu (_ _"), Tapi bagaimanapun saya butuh asupan Comment dan Like.

Berikanlah~

Berikanlah~

#sediain baskom dipinggir jalan *berasa jadi pengemis* O,o)-u

.

.

AYO Review?

|(^O^)/

.

.

Saya ingin memberitahu kepada chingudeul sekalian. Sebenarnya cukup lama saya tidak mem-_post_ ff saya di FFn karena santer terdengar kabar mengenai '_delete FF_' dari admin Ffn sendiri. Dan FF kolaborasi saya juga menjadi korban -_-

Saya mohon maaf untuk semuanya, kemungkinan untuk kedepannya—dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Saya akan **hiatus **dari FFn.

Maaf jika anda merasa kesal dengan sikap tidak bertanggung jawab saya terhadap FF-FF saya yang belum terlunaskan, tapi tenanglah chingu. Kalian masih bisa mengunjungi **WordPress** saya

**www .mejikuhibiyu. wordpress. com** (hilangkan spasi)

Atau chingu bisa mengenal saya dari _facebook_ :

**www. facebook .1 **(hilangkan spasi)

—PM FB for confirm—

Terima kasih untuk perhatian chingudeul…

Annyeong… #lambai-lambai tissue

^ )3^~

Jangan lupa untuk berkunjung ke :

**www. kyuminloveff. wordpress. com** (hilangkan spasi)

Di WP ini tersedia berbagai FF KyuMin dari berbagai author FF KyuMin. Saya juga mengajak kepada author yang berminat untuk bergabung di dalam **WordPress** ini.

Hubungi PM FB saya yach. Saya akan merasa senang jika anda —author KyuMin— mau bergabung dengan WP kami ^_^)d


End file.
